You Don't Deserve That
by W. R. Winters
Summary: Take place during The Goblet of Fire. During the Yule ball what started as the best night of Hermione's life was now becoming one of her worst. Ron just had to spoil everything, but maybe there's someone that can help her realize that this night isn't so bad after all. Hermione x Male Reader Oneshot. The first on Fanfiction. My first Harry Potter fanfic so go easy on the flames.


**Alright, I'd personally like to thank all of you that decided to read this story and if you liked it, tell others about it. Spread this around, I'm about to start a trend on this site. Oh wait I still need to properly welcome you guys.**

**Welcome readers to the very first Hermione x Male Reader story on Fanfiction!**

**I think it's time the Harry Potter Fandom got something new and possibly unexpected, plus it was about time someone wrote one of these stories. I'm surprised no one has written this kind of a story on this site. We all love Hermione in the books and she's just damn gorgeous in the movies(well the last movies at least, after hitting puberty, and boy was it kind to her).**

**Well either way I'm just going to shut up now and get on with the story. I don't own Harry Potter; it belongs to J. K. Rowling and will never ever be mine. Also this takes place in the movie not the book, sorry to disappoint, I just haven't read them recently enough to do that.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

What could've been considered one of the best nights of Hermione's life was now becoming one of her worst. "He's using you," her 'best friend' Ron said to her as they walked out of the ballroom.

Hermione was appalled, "How dare you?!" She just couldn't believe Ron would talk to her like that, as if she was defenseless, "Besides, I can take care of myself." She said.

"Doubt it," Ron said, "He's way too old."

"What?" she said, was that what all this was about? "What, that's what I think?" she asked him, she couldn't really take it much longer.

"Yeah, that's what I think." Ron answered like it was an easy and simple question.

"Then you must know the solution then don't you?" Hermione said, even though it was a question it didn't really sound like she was asking.

"Go on," Ron said, Hermione couldn't tell if he was playing oblivious, or was just an enormous idiot.

Hermione stepped in front of Ron, she was angry and trying to hold back tears, "Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does." She said, "And _not_ and a last resort."

Ron wasn't sure what to say next, "Well that's just… just completely outside the point." He said before seeing someone approach from behind Hermione, "Harry." Hermione turned around and walked toward their friend.

"Where have you been?" she asked. Harry opened his mouth to explain, but Hermione never gave him the opportunity, "Never mind of to bed both of you." she said slightly surprising Harry, then he walked by her giving Ron a look saying 'what did you do?'.

As Ron and Harry walked up the steps Ron said something possibly a little too loudly, "They scarier when they get older."

Hermione turned around and almost chased after them, "Ron you have spoiled everything!" she shouted at them. Then she turned around and sat down on the stairs.

* * *

Ron continued to walk up the stairs and Harry chased after him, "What was that all about?" he asked.

"You know bloody hell what?" Ron said clearly not wanting to talk about this.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron I know you're upset that someone else asked Hermione before you could, but that doesn't mean you have to be a git about it." he pointed out.

"Hey whose side are you on?" Ron asked.

"The side that keeps my friends from splitting up," Harry said before walking away.

* * *

Hermione was trying to put herself back together, she wiped her cheeks to remove the tears, "Are you crying?" Hermione jumped a little, "Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." a male voice said before sitting next to her on the steps. Hermione looked over at who spoke.

It was a boy that looked to be in her same year, his (H/C) hair was slightly styled, but it still looked a little messy. He was taller and had a lean build and healthy (S/C) skin. His (E/C) eyes showed concern. He had simple dress robs, but they seemed to suit him.

"So why are you crying?" the boy asked, Hermione looked at him before he seemed to mentally slap himself, "Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself have I?" he said then he extended a hand, "(Y/N) (L/N), Hufflepuff 4th year of Hogwarts." Hermione shook his hand.

"Hermione Granger, 4th year Griffondor." She said.

(Y/N)'s eyes widened, "The same Hermione Granger that Rita Skeeter wrote about in the _Daily Prophet_?" he asked.

She sighed, "Yes, but that was a completely false story and you shouldn't believe a single word of that article." She said in an angry tone.

(Y/N) laughed, "Oh believe me the second I saw who wrote that article I knew whatever she wrote was Bollocks. I found that out after I saw an article with her writing about my family being an ancient family of werewolves." He explained. Hermione found herself smiling, (Y/N) just had an aura that lifted her spirits, "So why aren't you dancing out there?" he asked, "A pretty girl like you should have guys throwing themselves at your feet to be able to dance with you." Hermione blushed.

"Well what about you, don't you have a date?" she asked (Y/N).

He shook his head, "Well I did, she ditched me for the first guy from Dumstrang to show any interest in her." (Y/N) explained. "So why were over here crying? You never really answered before."

Hermione sighed and looked down, "Just my friend jealous and mad because he asked me as a last resort after I had already been asked." She said.

"Well that's ridiculous," he said, "If I were in that situation you would've been the first person I would've asked." Hermione couldn't tell if he was trying to cheer her up or actually meant it. (Y/N) looked at the doorway to the ballroom, "Since neither of us have anything better to do, do you want to dance?" he said standing up and extending a hand to her. Hermione was hesitant, but she couldn't say no when he give her a slight smile.

* * *

As the two Hogwarts students danced, they were exactly in sync, people could tell from the many times Hermione stepped on (Y/N)'s feet, but they didn't let that stop them. They actually had a pretty good time. When they stopped dancing (Y/N) asked Hermione to take a walk with him and she accepted.

* * *

As the two of them walked around they got to know each other better, Hermione tried to apologize for stepping on (Y/N)'s feet, but he laughed it off saying it was fine and that she didn't have to worry about it, "So why did Rita think your family was a bunch of werewolves?" Hermione asked curiously.

He shrugged, "I personally have no idea, maybe because my dad once had a run in with Fenrir Greyback once in his life, he wasn't infected thank goodness for that. How she found out about it though is still a mystery." He explained like it was nothing.

"So (Y/N) what are you going to do with your life after Hogwarts?" she asked, she didn't know why, but she just had to know more about this guy.

"I'm hoping to study magical creatures," (Y/N) said with a bit of excitement in his voice, "Transfiguration and magical creatures have always been my favorite." He spoke with an excitement that reminded Hermione of a kid in a candy store.

"Maybe you should become an Animagus," she said, "It would suit you-" she would've continued, but she suddenly halted in her tracks, "What's going on?" she asked looking at (Y/N), but his gaze was focused above them. Hermione followed his gaze. There was a glowing plant with white berries on it above the two of them; magical mistletoe. It was just like regular mistletoe, the main difference was that any couple that was under it couldn't leave until they… kissed.

"Well I don't know if I have the worst luck for getting caught under one of these," (Y.N) said, "or the best luck for getting caught under it with a pretty girl." He said trying to make light of the situation, it slightly worked, but not by much. "I don't you know a counter spell to get us out of this situation?" he asked.

Hermione thought about and she was embarrassed to admit she didn't, "Sorry I don't." she said her cheeks turning a light pink, "I guess we'll have too…" she said slightly trailing off. (Y/N)'s cheeks started to blush as well. (Y/N) didn't want Hermione to be uncomfortable so he just decided to get it over with. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Hermione eye's widened at the suddenness, but her eyes started to close as she returned the kiss. (Y/N) pulled away from the kiss after Merlin knows how long, he looked up at the clock, "Well I'd hate to leave you all by yourself, but I think it's time I returned to my dormitory." He said before turned around and walked away, "Oh and one more thing," he said turning around, "About your friend, whatever he did. I hope you know that don't deserve it." he said, "Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight (Y/N)," she said still in a slight daze and she herself walked away. She felt the corner of her mouth twitch as she started to smile. Maybe this night wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Okay and that's a wrap, I think that was a nice story, but of course that's not up to me now is it?**

**Well, be sure to leave a review telling me you're though on this. If you want more stories like this from me then tell me and there might be a chance that I might write more.**

**Well until you hear from me again, this is W. R. Winters signing off.**


End file.
